


Kondoing

by Nyx_Fedra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Just an inch of angst, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, the rest is fluff I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Fedra/pseuds/Nyx_Fedra
Summary: Ben and Rey try to Kondo their apartment.It goes as well as you might expect.Inspired by @proporgo's tweet and @_afterblossom_'s art.





	Kondoing

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by @proporgo's [tweet](https://twitter.com/proporgo/status/1091938633827770370) and @_afterblossom_'s beautiful [artwork](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_/status/1092079355298078721) on twitter.
> 
> I tried, I hope you'll all enjoy it!

At the beginning, they had good intentions.

They were _inspired_.

Rey and Ben watched Marie Kondo on Netflix Tuesday night after work since everyone, _everyone_ , kept mentioning the show at work (especially Poe, who apparently gave away so much he was now patron saint of small flea market). They thought it would be a good idea, they thought it would be a bonding experience, to just spend a Saturday tidying their apartment together.

Not that said apartment was a mess, or dirty. While Rey wasn’t the tidiest of person, Ben more than made up for it since he was the most minimal, clean and order-loving person Rey knew. So while they moved in together two years before, Rey didn’t think _kondoing_ would take more than a couple of hours, half of the day, maybe, if they were slow.

Which is why Rey has absolutely _no idea_ how they got to this point.

Or maybe she does.

Truth be told it started with a shoebox full of her McDonalds’ toys because, yeah, they were _hers_ , she _erned_ them. Then it escalated with Ben’s collection of empty ink bottles, and now, well…

Now they are still _kondoing_ … technically speaking.

‘Does _this_ spark joy??!!’ Ben screams throwing one of her (many) pillows at her (a porg shaped one she knows he hates).

She dodges just in time before throwing at him one his many (stupid) black toothbrushes.

‘Does that stick up you ass spark _joy_?’ she screams back at him, and this so _them_ , how could she even think that this could be a normal bonding experience?

What’s even more surprising it’s the amount of stuff they have accumulated in two years, which they can throw at each other while screaming if it sparks _joy_ (and Rey knows Marie would definitely disapprove of their assessment method). While Ben is tidy and everything was neatly stacked into wardrobes and cupboards, it was still _a lot_ of stuff.

Bottles of hair product that Ben kept even if empty because he liked the brand, even if he changed it after a month and then forgot. An entire drawer full of bolts, screws, and nails Rey keeps taking home from work because _you never know._ There is a box full of hairbrushes (Ben’s), a black trash bag full badly rolled up old clothes (Rey’s), three shoeboxes of old ruined paintbrushes (Ben’s), and a plastic bag full of mismatched socks (Rey’s).

So far, Rey dodged with some grace most of the things Ben threw at her, while she managed to hit him in the head with one of his old shampoo bottles. Which is what makes her bold enough to jump on the bed and then down towards his side of the wardrobe. Ben is still screaming in the corridor, although he’s now cursing, not _screaming_ about sparking joy (he stepped on one of her McDonalds’ toys), when Rey opens the wardrobe and looks into a perfect reproduction of a black hole. Because this man, God, _this man_ , doesn’t own a single piece of clothing that isn’t _black_.

Usually, Rey doesn’t mind, really, but she’s in battle mode and she’s _winning_ , and she’s gonna keep her McDonalds’ toys.

The first shirt hits Ben square in the face, and then Rey doesn’t stop. She takes them down from the hangers as fast as she can but Ben is already jumping on the bed to get her… and how could she forget how _big_ , he is? A black shadow looming over her, fuming.

‘Rey, what the _hell_? What are you doing?’ he’s screaming just before he’s on her.

It takes only a moment and then they’re on the bedroom floor, Ben trying to pin her down while she fights back; she fights _dirty_ , one of his shirts is still in her hand and she tries to put it in his face so to distract him enough to run away.

‘I’m Kondoing my garbage!’ she screams, and before he can pin her hands down, she manages to roll him over. Now she’s the one pining him down, her legs firm around his hips, her hands in his keeping them down on the floor.

‘Stop struggling! I’m Kondoing my garbage!’ she repeats.

‘Rey, all my shirts! The bedroom is a disaster!’ he’s clearly irritated by the state of the bedroom, she can tell, and she knows he will insist on washing and ironing _all_ of his clothes after.

God, this man…

‘Let me see’ she says putting more of her weight on her hands, forcing Ben to turn towards her.

‘Does this spark joy?’ she asks herself aloud, looking down at him. He’s massive under her, but she can see how his breath catches at that, how tense he becomes at her words. She’s joking, he knows, but maybe it’s a little too close to his fears (years and years of not feeling _enough_ , decades of daily comparisons with a charming and smiling Poe that destroyed piece by piece his self esteem).

Her hands are more gentle now, and so are her eyes when she looks at him, all of him, the man she loves.

‘Yes it does. It always does’ she says in the end, her voice tender when she kisses his forehead.

Ben shivers and then his arms are around her, holding her tight against him.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Rey gets to keep all of her McDonalds’ toys (sweet victory), but they do throw away a lot of stuff: there are three bags of old clothes near the entrance ready to be donated, while the one they kept are being washed load after load on Ben’s insistence, and they made so many trips downstair to the garbage bins that Rey’s legs now ache.

That night, she puts one her favourite toys on Ben’s nightstand: it’s Kermit on a bright red skateboard. Ben huffs a laugh when he sees it, a smile still on his lips after ironing for _hours_.

‘Does it spark joy?’ she asks poking his side, smirking.

‘Always’ he answers bowing down to kiss her.


End file.
